Stranded
By: Silverstar 17:39, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Day 1, August 22nd I'm Fang, a three year old brown tabby tom, and i'm....Stranded. I had an owner for two moons. I was finally getting comfy around him, until our ship crashed. It was three days ago, and now, i live on a pier now. Twolegs pass everyday, and it pesters me. There are rocks on the side of this pier, and i think i want to live in the cracks of them. I'm going to have to be careful, i can't get wet and become sick. I hope there's no other cat's around. I don't want them trying to fource me into things. Day 2, August 23rd I found a nice rock. I'm going hungry, and don't want to beg for food. I tried fishing yesterday, and it was delishious. It reminded me of that tuna my old owner use to feed me...I miss that life in a way...What am i thinking, i'm born to be a loner! I think this lonelyness is driving me crazy....But it's only been a day, i bet i'l find my old owner. I went cold last night. It wasn't that chilly water that laps into other rocks, it was rain. My rock crack doesn't leak in water, just rain. I've noticed twolegs will yowl at me in happiness, cause they can see me inside the rocks. *Sigh* Its time to find a new home already... Day 3, August 24th I've found a new crack. Its roomy, and so far, doesn't leak in water. Twolegs can't find me, and i'm sheltered from the rain. I'm angered, twolegs have been stealing the fish. I've gotta chase them away some how...I scared away a plump ginger tabby today. He told me i should join the clans, cause i had amazing strength. I dissagreed, I was to be free, not work for the filthy clans. grr....I tried to steal a fish from a twoleg, but it pushed me into the water. Day 4, August 25th I've been eatting seaweed, it fills me, but I vomited. It left foamy vomit around my lips, which gave me an idea. I ran around twolegs with it on my mouth. It scared them away, now I have more fish. Some twolegs come and look for me. I usually run and hide. My den was in water when I woke up today, so I need to find another new one. Its so hard now....Living alone, nobody feeding you... Day 5, August 26th I explored off the pier today. Its wierd, I looked at places in the forest that could be a den, but I still prefer the home I have now. I ran into some clan cats today. There was a pretty pale gray tabby. She tried to attack me, but a large black tom called her off. Am I....Could I....Like her? I think I'm just crazy, I don't like clan cats...Do I? Day 6, August 27th My head is spinning. Me with a Clan cat? Impossible! I feel into the water today, and she drug me out. A twoleg nearly grabbed me by the scruff and took me away. The twolegs have returned to fish. While I was fishing, one of their hooks hooked my ear. I can still feel the pain....I'm soooo skinny now....Will I make it on my own? Over and over I tell myself yes, but sometimes, I think diffrent. Day 7, August 28th I saw the she-cat again today. What am I doing....? She told me her names was Skyfire. She's very pretty. I ask if I can meet her again, and she tells me yes. I find myself enjoying the rest of the day. Except, I notice that the fish are dying. What will I do?! I find new things to eat, like crayfish. They love to hide in the cracks of the rocks where twoleg's can't find them. I like to do the same. Day 37, October 4th I'm her mate! Skyfire said yes! I'm so happy, but she's a Clan cat, that's a problem. I leave here for three days, and return from my visit. Twolegs have dissappeared, but the water is freezing. I fell in again a moon ago, and got sick. Skyfire helped me back to my paws. She sometimes brings me snakes, but i don't eat them. She knows I don't like snake, but I wonder why she still gives them to me... Day 42, October 9th I've been caught by Skyfire's Clan. They beat me greatly, but I escaped. My rock crack has been found by twoleg kits. They yowled with happiness when they saw me. Why did they? I look misrible. I'm skinny, not well groomed, but muscular. I found a new home. Its small, but it'll do. Day 50, October 17th I've got my figure back now! The fish have come back, and i'm nice and full. I know winter will come, and finding food will be hard, but I'm postive I'll pull through. I've got Skyfire now. I've found a large band of rogues. Maybe i can coopaperate with them, and hang out with them on the days I visit Skyfire. Wish me luck! End! Category:Fanfiction Category:Silverwhisker's Pages